Unfortunate Souls
by Marwana
Summary: Harry, the unfortunate king of the Shinigami, finds out just why the amount of paperwork has increased. And he is far from happy... I'm aware that this plot has been used before: my own spin of the idea.


_I'm still stuck with the writer's block but I'm bored to death and stuck with multiple story ideas in my head... So I decided to first get all the ideas out of my head before I continue on my normal stories..._

_Anyway: this is a Death Note/ Harry Potter crossover, and sadly enough I'm aware that the idea of the plot has been used before... So I decided that yes, I'm still going to write and post it as it has my own spin on the idea..._

_**Summary:** Harry, the unfortunate king of the Shinigami, finds out just why the amount of paperwork has increased. And he is far from happy..._

_**Disclaimer**: not mine._

_**Warnings**: none for this one-shot._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Unfortunate Souls**

**oOoOoOo  
**  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at the large amount of paperwork on his desk.  
He was going to _kill_ Ryuk as soon as he got his hands on him. Or at least maim him, maiming would be good too.

**oOo**

Somehow, some way he had become the king of the Shinigami.  
Hermione had tried to figure out why he couldn't die as soon as they found out – some two and a half years after the Battle of Hogwarts when someone had tried to kill him but he just wouldn't die, no matter how many times the other guy fired the Killing Curse towards him – and the only thing she had managed to find was that it wasn't due to the Deathly Hallows. The Hallows were just extremely powerful objects made by extremely talented wizards.  
No something else had changed him and – even though she suspected something, something she wouldn't tell him about – they just didn't know what.

It had been a little less than a year after the _Attempt_ – as they had taken to call it – that he found out that he had been made king.  
And he had found out because some crazy _person_ – if one could even call it that – had decided to appear in front of him with questions about when he finally would come to _their_ realm and take his rightful place. That, of course, didn't make much sense to him.  
Not that the fact that some kind of half rotting, floating, appearing-out-of-nowhere _thing_ told him that particular piece of information made it more real. At that he had been the only one whom could see the creature – which hadn't helped either – and he was about ready to doubt his own sanity.  
But that _thing_ had been just easier to understand after he had finally realised that no, it wasn't a weird dream and no, he wasn't going crazy either.

The thing had kept pestering him about his rightful place and things called Shinigami and Death Notes for weeks and after some while he had just… snapped. He had almost shouted that he didn't know what the thing meant – the people around him had given him rather strange looks for that – and it had finally explained that _he_ had been made their king. The king of the Shinigami, creatures that survived by killing of humans and taking the leftover life for themselves so they could live.

He hadn't liked it – understatement of the century – and it had taken him months before he even considered looking at the creature again. And, after that, it took weeks before he finally started to talk to it, _him_. It went quickly from there, until – almost a year and a half after the creature, the _Shinigami_, had first appeared – he really was the king of the Shinigami.

The Shinigami that had _introduced_ him – a strange skeleton like creature adorned with jewelry named Armonia Jastin Beyondormason – had become his right hand person, though he was rarely around Harry and never when he had to do _paperwork_ or deal with annoying Shinigamis – which took most of his time.

**oOo  
**  
It had been a little over a year since he had become the king when he had suddenly noticed an increase in the amount of paperwork he had to do every single day. In the beginning it wasn't as bad but the paper stacks became higher and higher every day until all Harry ever did all day was work through the damned paperwork.  
After a while it was stacked so high he didn't even manage to finish it in a day.

It hadn't taken very long before he decided to see _why_ the amount of paperwork had increased. Surprisingly, finding out _why_ didn't take very long – though he had been forced to use some threats towards the other Shinigami to get them to actually _do_ something. Not surprisingly, he wasn't exactly happy once he found out just _why_ the paperwork increased every single day.

And all because a Shinigami named _Ryuk_ had been bored.  
Well, at least now Harry had someone who would do the paperwork for him.

But first, he actually had to find the wayward Shinigami and force him to come back with him.

**oOo  
**  
In the end, it wasn't as hard to find the Shinigami as he had thought. Ryuk had decided to stay with the Death Note he had dropped and all Harry had to do was to find the general area of the murders.

Neither was it very hard to discover _who_ had found the Death Note. The fact that he was followed by a great, black, winged, ugly, troublesome _creature_ kind of gave him away.

What was _hard_ however was to get the Death Note back without actually killing the guy whom had found it.  
It wasn't just that he reminded Harry a bit too much of Tom Riddle – though Riddle had a slightly better reason than just 'boredom' when he first started killing – it was also the fact that the young man believed himself to be a _god_.

He arrogantly believed that just because he had a Death Note he was allowed to play judge, jury and executor. He also seemed to believe that having the notebook made _him_ immortal, even though he seemed to be aware it _didn't_. Just like Riddle had done with his horcruxes, though the horcruxes actually made him sort of immortal.  
_That_ was what seriously pissed Harry off. The sheer arrogance that the boy had in common with Riddle.

But luckily for the guy, Harry still had his morals and his morals were firmly against murdering someone just because he or she annoyed him.  
That didn't mean that he couldn't _play_ with the little murderer though.

**oOoOoOo  
**  
Something had changed in his surrounding, he knew that almost immediately. He also knew that whatever had changed, he probably wasn't going to like it.  
The last time he had felt something like this had been the time Ryuk decided to show up and he still regretted the fact that using the Death Note meant being stuck with the annoying Shinigami.

Light quickly scanned his bedroom in an attempt to find anything out of the ordinary before he turned towards said Shinigami to ask if he _felt_ something, only to notice that he had frozen still.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked casually but the Shinigami ignored him.  
_That_ actually worried him. While the Shinigami did ignore him from time to time it was almost always because he was too busy devouring a large amount of apples.

"Ryuk?" Light asked carefully, wondering what could be wrong and how it would affect him. The Shinigami still didn't give an indication that he had heard him so Light turned back to the notebook in front of him and continued his writing. After all, he just couldn't stop cleaning the world because he felt uneasy, now could he?

It was a couple of minutes – and at least seven names – later that Ryuk finally came back to earth.  
"I need to leave," he said hoarsely – a barely noticeable sliver of concern and… was that _fear?_ audible in his voice – and Light almost caused himself whiplash as he turned around. This was the first time the Sinigami had sounded concernedor _fearful_.  
Light wasn't even able to open his mouth to ask why he felt he needed to leave before the Shinigami had already made a beeline for the window to get out of his room.

A loud smack sounded as soon as he was almost through the window and just as quickly as he had made his way towards the way out did he appear fully back into the room.  
"I don't think so," a soft, deadly voice sounded. Light stiffened in his chair and he quickly straightened and turned completely towards the direction the sound had come from. Ryuk did the same from the spot he had landed in when he had forcibly been thrown into the room, though he didn't bother to get up.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused?" the voice continued and it sounded as it came closer, though he still wasn't able to discover to whom the voice belonged, "do you know how much more work you caused for _me_?"  
"Er…," Ryuk said intelligently.  
"The correct answer would be 'a lot'," the voice stated with a low growl and Light could finally make out that it was probably a male who was speaking, "and all because _you_ were bored."

"NO!" Ryuk exclaimed.  
"No?" the voice asked and Light could almost see the raised eyebrow.  
"I-It wasn't because I was bored!" Ryuk managed to get out.  
"Oh?" the voice said almost neutrally, "than why were all the Shinigami I _asked_ convinced that you dropped the Death Note because you were _bored_?"  
"Because they wanted me to be in trouble?" Ryuk suggested nervously.  
"Oh, you are in trouble alright," the voice said with a humourless laugh, "but first…"

Suddenly the silhouette of a person appeared in the middle of his room and it grew lighter and more solid with the moment until a young looking male could be seen.  
He wasn't as tall as Light, nor was he as muscular or broad. In fact, the male was small and lithe with longish, messy black hair, pale features, glasses and a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The stranger wore a faded pair of jeans and a green sweater. All in all, he was quite plain, _ordinary_ even. Except for his eyes. His eyes were a glowing emerald green that seemed too old for the young man's body. Ryuk's eyes grew wide and panicky and his gaze shot from the door, to the walls only to stop on the window.

"Where is the Death Note you found," he directly asked Light, "and I suggest you answer truthfully."  
"Er…," Light blinked at the small man in front of him in surprise. There was something about the stranger that told him that lying would only get him into trouble. There was also something that clearly told him that the man wasn't as ordinary as he appeared to be.  
"It's here," he finally said with a sigh as he gestured towards his desk.  
"Good, hand it over," the man told him sternly, a steely note in his tone. Ryuk actually shivered in fright at that tone of voice and huddled closer into his corner.  
Light sputtered but he did as he was told, too weary of someone who could actually _scare_ the normally aloof Shinigami.

The young man flipped the Death Note open as soon as Light handed it to him and quickly paged through it. He grimaced in distaste as he noticed the sheer amount of names.  
"Someone has been busy, I see," he commented lightly, but the annoyance was clear in his voice and his eyes flashed with something dark and ugly.  
"Someone had to do something," Light said with conviction.  
"That was what Hitler said too," the young man pointed out, "though he formulated it differently."

Light snapped back as if hit, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in shock.  
"Do you really believe you are the first to try and 'purge' the world of evil?" the young man asked him, "no, you are far from the first one. You _are_ however the first one to use a _Death Note_ to do so."  
Light felt actually proud at that and he opened his mouth to react, only to close it again as the stranger raised his hand.

"I'm not done yet," he stated softly, "Death Notes are _special_. They are meant to extend the life of Shinigami, like food does for humans. They were never meant to land in the hands of humans. Do you know what the consequences are of using the Death Note are?"  
"I can't go to either Heaven or Hell," Light answered calmly, having already excepted that.  
"That's not all," the young man said with a sigh, "every time one kills another person his or her soul splits. Normally people feel remorse and the split will heal rather quickly, though the feeling of the split soul will never leave – hence the guilt that will never disappear. People who kill multiple times and who never feel remorse will slowly become _unhinged_. The more tears in your soul, the faster you'll become unhinged. In your case it's a miracle you have a soul left at all."

Light looked horrified at the man in front of him, only to notice the curious light in Ryuk's eyes.  
"Y-you didn't know about this?" he finally managed to ask the Shinigami.  
"I didn't," the creature said with a shrug as he slowly rose from the ground, he still shot wary looks towards the stranger but he seemed to have regained some of his confidence, "but then, I've never met a human who murdered this many people with the Death Note before. Normally they just kill a couple of people out of either revenge, greed or some other pathetic reason. You're the first who has killed thousands because of your sense of morality."

The young man's eyes sharpened dangerously at the Shinigami before they narrowed upon Light, "I suggest you give up the Death Note and every memory of it and Ryuk you have. With a bit of luck your soul will repair itself."  
Both the Shinigami and Light turned towards him.  
"B-but my goal…," Light sputtered as Ryuk groaned something about 'boredom'.

The stranger's eyes started to glow a sickly, poisonous green, his pupils turned to slits and his teeth turned into fangs as he hissed, "that wassssn't a requesssst."  
Ryuk and Light exchanged wary looks before Light nodded, "I give up my Death Note."

**oOoOoOo  
**  
A small smirk played on his lips as he watched Ryuk while the Shinigami was bent over the desk. The entire room was filled with stacks of paper and the only free spots were the desk and chair occupied by Ryuk, the wingback chair he sat in and the small table containing his tea and two innocent looking notebooks.  
He gleefully tapped a rhythm with his fingers on the notebooks, aware that it annoyed the only other occupant.

The Shinigami straightened with a sigh, "how many days still, my Lord?"  
"Until this room is empty," the young man said with a smirk, "and I suggest you cease calling me that, or you'll find yourself with two days more after that."  
The Shinigami glowered towards the two Death Notes underneath the King's fingers before he turned back towards the paperwork and glared at it.  
"Be glad, Ryuk," he said innocently, "at least you are no longer bored."

His laughter could be heard throughout the entire palace.

* * *

_Dates I use for the story:_

_The Battle of Hogwarts__: Spring/ Summer 1998.  
__Harry becomes the king: 2003  
Light Yagami finds the Death Note__: 2004._

* * *

_Anyway: reviews are always welcome so please tell me what you think!_  
_~Marwana_


End file.
